Juste une ligne de code
by Amako-sama
Summary: Spoilers épisode 12 / Il y avait une larme de cristal dans la main de Kirito, une larme salée sur la jour d'Asuna et un océan de pleurs dans leur coeur. Parce que leur fille était partie et qu'il fallait vivre avec maintenant.


Voilà, voilà, juste un cadeau que j'ai promis à une amie il y a un petit bout de temps. Je t'offre donc ceci, _America-chan_, avec grand plaisir !

Je tiens à m'excuser d'avance pour le cas où il y aurait des incohérences avec l'univers, il faut savoir que je n'ai jamais regardé** SAO** de ma vie et que tout ce que j'en sais vient de mes amis.

Je vous souhaite malgré tout une bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à laisser une review !

Musique de l'histoire : **Safe and Sound - **Taylor Swift

* * *

_I remember tears streaming down your face_  
_When I said "I'll never let you go"_  
_When all those shadows almost killed your light_  
_I remember you said "Don't leave me here alone"_

C'est à peine si cela dura une fraction de seconde. Une fraction de seconde, un battement de cil, et soudain Yui ne fut plus là. D'elle, il ne restait que quelques paillettes scintillantes, ballottées entre les mains tremblantes d'Asuna. La jeune fille resta un moment figée, pâlissant alors qu'elle réalisait que sa fille venait de disparaître et qu'elle ne la reverrait jamais. Puis, doucement, sans un souffle, elle chuta à genoux et les larmes envahirent ses beaux yeux mordorés. Et soudain, Asuna hurla.

Le cri était si déchirant, si puissant, que Kirito à ses côtés en réalisa d'abord pas que c'était d'elle qu'il provenait. Dans ce cri, il y avait toute la douleur de la jeune fille, la souffrance de la perte, la haine du Cardinal et l'horrible, l'affreux manque qui commençait déjà à ronger son cœur. Kirito tressaillit, le souffle coupé, incapable de cligner des yeux ou même de penser à respirer. La douleur qui émanait du hurlement d'Asuna faisait écho à sa propre peine et lui donnait envie de se rouler en boule pour en plus rien faire d'autre que pleurer, et pleurer encore.

À ses pieds, Asuna tremblait, serrait ses poings si fort l'un dans l'autre que ses phalanges en blanchissait, et Kirito tressaillit encore. Parce qu'il ne pouvait rien faire, parce qu'il devait laisser Asuna admettre la perte de Yui. Parce que s'il osait s'asseoir près d'elle, alors ils ne se relèveraient jamais et se noieraient dans leur peine. Mais ce n'était pas ce qu'aurait voulut leur fille, ce n'était pas ce qu'elle leur avait dit avant de partir. Partir, oui, Yui était partie. Elle n'était pas morte, ne pouvait pas être morte. Juste... partie.

Alors que la rage envahissait le cœur du brun, chassant la peine pour ne plus laisser un centimètre de libre, il se jeta sur la console et commença à taper frénétiquement sur le clavier numérique, mettant tout ce qui lui restait de force et de lucidité dans sa nouvelle tâche. Kirito serrait les mâchoires, le visage crispé en un rictus de haine si profonde qu'il aurait fait reculer n'importe quelle créature de peur. Juste en dessous de lui, Asuna sembla remarquer qu'il était actif et leva la tête vers lui, les larmes roulant sur ses joues pâles.

Le brun jeta ses dernières forces dans l'extradition du programme et il fut repousser alors que sa haine se tournait toute entière vers le Cardinal. Mais déjà, Asuna se penchait sur lui pour s'assurer de son état. Kirito la rassura immédiatement et se permis même un sourire, tentant de passer au delà des larmes qui coulaient sur le visage de la jeune fille et de celles qui emplissaient son cœur.

Puis il lui tendit sa paume dans laquelle reposait, en sécurité maintenant, le cœur de Yui.

* * *

Il était de ces douleurs qu'on ne peut pas oublier, de ces absences qu'on ne peut effacer et qui vous rongent doucement sans jamais dire leur nom, vous laissant pantelant et prêt à mourir pourvu que cette foutue douleur s'en aille. La perte de Yui était de celles-là. Alors qu'ils passaient à un nouvel étage, à une nouvelle partie du jeu, une partie de leur esprit était toujours focalisée sur cette petite fille au sourire étincelant, avec ses grands yeux onyx et ses beaux cheveux noirs. Une partie de leur attention était toujours concentrée sur ce jour maudit où elle avait disparu en poussière entre les doigts fins d'Asuna.

C'est peut-être cela qui fit que ce jour-là, Kirito et Asuna s'arrêtèrent un peu plus tôt pour s'asseoir par terre, qu'ils prirent le temps de se reposer et de rassembler leurs pensées, parce que les épreuves à affronter seraient toujours plus dures et qu'ils ne pouvaient se permettre la moindre erreur sous peine de se perdre. C'est peut-être cela qui fit qu'au lieu de ressasser sa haine dans son coin, Kirito vint s'asseoir près d'Asuna et lui pris la main.

Et alors que la jeune fille sentait les larmes monter à ses yeux, parce que chaque geste d'affection du brun lui rappelait sa fille perdue, Kirito la pris dans ses bras, enfouissant son visage dans les mèches folles de sa nuque, serrant son corps contre le sien à lui briser les os. Un moment surprise, Asuna se contenta de fermer les yeux et d'entourer étalement le dos du brun de ses bras fins, pressant son corps un peu plus près, jusqu'à ce que chaque centimètre d'eux se touche.

Ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes, respirant doucement l'odeur de l'autre, peu importe si c'était le jeu ou leur imagination qui leur transmettait cela. Et doucement, Kirito se prit à sourire. Parce que là, le nez dans les cheveux parfum de mandarine d'Asuna, il avait l'impression qu'il était invincible et que rien ne pourrait jamais les arrêter, qu'il allait mettre la main sur le Cardinal et lui faire payer la perte de Yui. Là, le nez dans les cheveux mandarine d'Asuna, il se dit qu'il avait peut-être une chance de venger sa fille.

Et alors qu'une larme roulait de sa joue pour tomber sur la peau pâle de la jeune fille, il sentit une infime vibration venir de son cou, là où Asuna sanglotait doucement. Et il entendit la litanie incessante de son amie, répétant encore et encore_ Yui, Yui, Yui_. Alors Kirito détacha doucement ses bras du corps de la jeune fille, se reculant avec précaution pour lui faire face.

Les beaux yeux d'Asuna brillaient de larmes et rougissaient sous l'irritation. Le brun essuya doucement les perles humides qui roulaient sur les joues de la jeune fille et lui fit un léger sourire. Et, les yeux dans les yeux, il la rapprocha pour poser ses lèvres contre les siennes, juste un peu, une légère pression pour lui rappeler qu'il était là, qu'il ne va nulle part et qu'ils retrouveraient Yui, quoi qu'il en coûte. Et, les yeux dans les yeux, il lui promis qu'il serait toujours là, qu'il n'irait jamais nulle part et que Yui pouvait être fière d'eux.

_Just close your eyes, th__e sun is going down_  
_You'll be alright, n__o one can hurt you now_  
_Come morning light_  
_You and I'll be safe and sound_


End file.
